New Life
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Lovina and Feliciana move to a new town, and away from their old Italian town. Lovina's best friend, Isabella, moves with them. Nyo!Romano, Nyo!Italy, Nyo!Spain, Nyo!America(There are two Americas in this fic, one male, one not.), Nyo!Prussia, Nyo!France.
1. Chapter 1

Lovina pulled her long hair back in to a ponytail, and watched her sorella do the same as if she was imitating her elder twin.

She nudged her sister out of the way, so that she could head downstairs where their grandfather was.

They had moved to this strange town when he had decided that he needed to make some sort of business deal with a German man that lived here.

Lovina didn't care about the hows and whys of it; what she did care about was leaving the Italian town that she had called home her whole life.

She had never been that social in fact her only friend that she had there had been a Spanish woman that seemed intent on using her 'charming' Spanish accent to woo any man that caught her eye.

Isabella though really adored kids, and had volunteered for years helping out at a daycare in the afternoons during the school year, and most days for the whole day during the Summer.

She also happened to be a good friend, and extremely popular back home.

That didn't matter though, because Lovina's sorella, Feliciana, was also really popular back in Italy.

What had surprised Lovina was that her best friend gave up that life to travel with them to this new town that they were forced to move to by Roma Vargas.

Isabella seemed content on annoying her best friend today, considering that she had nearly glided down the stairs in her large, white night shirt, somehow she looked like a teen model much to Lovina's envy, and she wrapped her arms around Lovina in a brief hug.

Lovina always hated physical contact, though Feliciana and Isabella adored it.

"Get off!" Lovina yelled as loud as she could; she felt pleased when she saw Isabella wince in pain.

Grandpa Roma immediately scolded Lovina, increasing her foul mood, and she was forced to apologize to Isabella, who was never bothered by all of the yelling, or the cursing that Lovina did.

She smiled apologetically at Lovina, and muttered a quiet, "Lo siento."

"Shut up!" Lovina yelled in a whisper.

Isabella took the hint, probably to not get Lovina in to further trouble, and she walked back upstairs to most likely change out of her night clothes.

That was when Feliciana skipped downstairs, and managed to make a simple white top and khaki skirt look like the best clothes ever made.

'Why is everyone I know much better looking than I am?' Lovina wondered to herself as she watched her twin start to eat the breakfast that their grandfather had made.

Isabella joined them shortly after, and seemed to still be in a good mood.

* * *

School started too soon; Lovina felt as she walked towards it, and she tried to ignore Isabella and Feliciana's excited chatter.

Sometimes she wondered how Isabella was her best friend, and not Feliciana's.

Isabella seperated from them shortly after they entered the school; she had most likely found another 'cute' boy.

Lovina was sure that Isabella was nuts.

She, herself, stayed with her younger sister as they headed to the office to get their schedules.

They managed to get lost, since neither of them had been in the school before.

A blond man that was talking to a short Japanese man noticed their lost expressions, and came up to them.

"Are you lost?" He asked them, and Lovina's heart skipped a beat; she decided that she hated him after all Feliciana stood beside her.

"Sì! We are lost. Could you help us?" Feliciana asked him; she made them sound so pathetic.

"Ja." He answered; Lovina hated Germans, and he was obviously one.

She just knew that they wouldn't get along, and that he would like Feliciana more.

"Get us to the fucking office!" Who said that Lovina had to be nice to him; he looked her way, and she suddenly became nervous.

He nodded at her command, and led the way, though she was sure that he didn't like the fact that she had just told him what to do.

* * *

Isabella smiled alluringly at the man that she had walked up to.

He was kind of cute despite his too big eyebrows, or maybe because of them.

He was definately her type,

Isabella noted that he looked smart, but had an awful fashion sense.

She decided that mentioning it would be a big no no.

"Could you show me the way to the office?" Her voice fell in to a gentle purr; she actually knew where the office was, but would rather have this cute boy show her the way.

"Of course." He smiled at her in an obvious attempt to be friendly, and she couldn't resist smiling back.

Isabella followed him back towards the office which made her think of her two friends; did they get there safe?

Arthur stopped in front of the office, "There you are."

Isabella wanted to invite him to stay, but she didn't want to make him late to class.

"Adios." She called out to him as he walked away.

"Goodbye." Was the only answer that she recieved.

She really wanted to know his name, and perhaps even get his number.

Isabella walked in to the office to find that the principal was busy talking to two other girls.

One had white hair, and red eyes; she seemed to be a troublemaker.

The other had light brownish blond hair, and violet eyes; she was probably a flirt, judging by the way that she was dressed.

Isabella noted that she wasn't the only one waiting for them to get done; there was a blond sitting a few chairs away.

He had violet eyes, and he seemed to be the quiet type.

She turned around once she heard the sound of Feliciana's chatter; her two friends entered the room with two boys.

She realized that one of the boys was German, and she guessed that he was interested in Feliciana; the other boy was probably just there to hang out with his German friend.

The office door opened, and the women came out of it.

"I don't know why he just can't take a joke." The albino of the two complained.

"You did blow up the gym, because we were going to play Baseball." The other one pointed out.

"Mattie's brother tends to beat him up with their cousin's help on Baseball days." Jules pointed out.

"Julia, what did you do?" The German man yelled at the albino.

"I looked out for my boyfriend." Jules defended herself.

"I might have helped." Françoise supplied helpfully.

Isabella could tell that she would be great friends with the other two already.

"Bella. You are already here?" Feliciana asked, drawing everyone's attention to the Spanish woman.

"A handsome boy shown me the way." She smiled at them.

"Are you all new?" Franny asked the three woman that had been shown the way to the office.

"Sì!" Isabella exclaimed as an answer. "I moved here with Lovina's familia."

"Lovina?" The German man asked her.

"She didn't introduce herself to you. She is Feli's twin sister! Lovi, I thought that you had the sense to introduce yourself to attractive strangers!" Isabella acted like she might faint.

It had the desired effect: Lovina blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovina hated the fact that she and Feliciana had the same class first period as the handsome, German man that they'd met earlier; Feli was already talking to him animatedly, and he seemed drawn in well enough by her wonderful charm possibly caused and embraced by her sweet nature and Italian genes.

Lovina sighed as she stared at the front of the classroom waiting for the math class to begin regardless of how much she knew that she'd detest it as she hated school with a burning passion only encouraged by her loneliness when placed in large rooms full of many people that wouldn't care if she dropped dead right this instant.

She wished desperately that Isabella had been placed in her class yet she knew that the Spanish female shared a class with at least one of the two ladies that had been in the office for blowing up the gym.

May be the Spaniard had found her man, and they were kissing in a janitor's closet or wherever they'd temporarily be hidden in a cliche way as those were the types of scenarios that Isabella often found herself in.

Lovina missed the glances shot her way by Ludwig or the way that his attention remained rooted on her as if in fascination rather than finding her sister the infinitely more charming one.

She didn't once look in his direction during the remainder of class already proving to the German that she wasn't interested in him.

* * *

Isabella soon found herself disappointed as she learned that Françoise also liked Arthur as that helpful teenager's name was revealed to her.

Thankfully, Julia did not share the same interest as she was dating a sweet but rather shy Canadian named Matthew.

For some reason beyond Isabella's understanding, Jules referred to him as a bird frequently enough.

Isabella wondered if this all meant that she couldn't pursue Arthur anymore.

She'd hate to ruin a perfectly good, new friendship with someone over a boy yet Arthur held her attention well, and she dismissed the thought of giving up on pursuing him as she couldn't help but be charmed by his uncharming sort of charm.

* * *

As for Grandpa Roma, the Germanic man that he was meeting had caught his eye in a way that he'd never dared to expect him to do yet he was unsure of whether to make a move as this move had been for business gain as opposed to a new romance.

His business partner also had two grandkids of his own around the same age; added on to the fact, that it was rare for a biological grandfather to be bisexual or pansexual since they clearly liked women in that way.

* * *

This move could change everything in a vastly new way as everyone who moved realized then.

There would be new friendships, potential romances, and a very different family dynamic if things so chose to go that way.

They would just have to wait to perceive how this would go as they lived here and learned from their pasts and potential mistakes.


End file.
